1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cryogenless superconducting magnet system of the type that is attached to a utility grid at end-user site and is used to store electrical energy until such time that an electrical disruption occurs in the grid. Structures of this type, generally, allow the stored electrical energy to be released in such a manner that the disruption in the utility grid is negated before it reaches critical loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, low power electronic systems are being used increasingly as controllers for much larger mechanical/electrical machinery. A wide variety of industries across the country are finding that these automated electronic equipment--including adjustable-speed drives, programmable logic controllers and power supplies in computers--are vulnerable to overvoltage, undervoltage, momentary interruptions and other disturbances that have always existed in the utility power line. Much of this advanced equipment also generates disturbances back onto the utility line. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if such amounts of these various electrical disturbances were reduced.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a superconducting magnet which is capable of negating various electrical disruptions before they reach critical load, and which at the same time at least equals the superconducting characteristics of known superconducting magnets. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.